


all栎之我可以

by zhanmiao



Category: UNINE, all栎, 影视同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanmiao/pseuds/zhanmiao
Relationships: 嘉栎 - Relationship, 我可以, 翰栎 - Relationship, 跳蛋 - Relationship, 道具 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	all栎之我可以

all栎系列《我可以》  
嘉栎翰  
文/展喵

【撰于2019年4月28日】

我可以吗？  
可以同时拥有你们两个吗？  
我可以。

“啊！！等—等等！等等！”管栎喘着气推开想要压过来的嘉羿，体内李汶翰的那根还深深顶在里面，“我—我还没准备好...不行！”  
李汶翰撸了一把汗湿的额发，将其全部捋到脑后，露出光洁帅气的额头，看着跨坐在自己身上，下面紧紧咬着自己的管栎：“太紧了，两个一起太勉强了。”  
说着便挺腰顶弄了起来，里面湿热地吸着，舒服得快要忍不住了！  
“啊啊啊啊～”连连撞击在深处的凸起上，刺激得管栎腰身挺直，呻吟也大了一个分贝。  
嘉羿立马附身堵住管栎的嘴，好不容易占了健身房这地：“哥哥太好吃了，只要我们两个就够了～别把那群饿狼引来哦。”  
管栎蹬着雾气充盈的大眼：“瞎说什么！啊～唔～唔唔～”  
好爽...  
“哥～摸摸它～”嘉羿将管栎的手牵到自己胯下，那骨节分明的手指盘上的瞬间，便大了一圈，附在那手的外面，带着它慢慢撸动。  
嘴也不停地变着角度吸允着那蜜唇，然后再慢慢往下。  
湿意爬上手臂、肩头、胸口，落在那粉色的嫩珠上，轻轻地啃咬舔舐，身下人呼吸重了两分，声音也软了半分。  
“啊～啊～”那种麻麻的舒服感又开始攀上心头，全身的敏感点都被不停地刺激着，前端晶莹地拖出长长的液体，沾湿了李汶翰那充满力量的腹肌。  
想射了...  
管栎另一只手不由自主地想要摸上自己的分身，却被李汶翰捏住，含在嘴里。  
“栎宝想射了吗？”李汶翰身下的狂风暴雨和眼前那柔情似水的目光交替着冲击着管栎的身心，洞穴开始一阵阵收缩。  
“啊啊啊～不～不行～了～”脖子向后仰去，脑膜被空白填满，身体颤栗到不行，快，快到顶峰的感觉！  
李汶翰也近乎到达临界，两手框住管栎的腰，狠狠地顶在深处！  
“嗯！！！”高潮随之而来，管栎的身体抖到不行，一股股精液喷射出去，体内也被一波波热浪冲刷着，眼角溢出了泪。  
泄了之后，软下来的身子趴在李汶翰的身上喘息，那根随着浊液滑出了后穴，液体淌在了大腿和瑜伽垫上～显得异常淫靡。  
还没从痉挛中恢复过来的后穴再次被顶开，嘉羿再也忍不住，就着湿滑的精液闯进了温室。  
“啊！别！嘉羿～”不行，太酸胀了...刚射过的前列腺再次被顶上，腰实在是直不起来了！  
然而腰却被嘉羿两手提了起来，膝盖和手臂被迫撑在地上，汶翰的手摸过管栎的眼角，抚去泪珠，按住头，将嘴唇深深咬住。  
抗议的话尽数淹没，几乎没有停顿，强烈的律动开始加重，前后都被堵得严严实实，想逃都逃不开。  
会坏掉的...  
“唔唔唔...”室内的温度随着一声声被压抑的呻吟和一波波震动发出的撞击声极速上升，三个人交织的身影为这器械的黑白色调增添了色欲...  
年轻的身体在这场极致性爱中翻云覆雨，一个小时后管栎被扶着走进了浴室，大衣遮掩的肉体布满了青紫交错的痕迹，眼角皆是红意。  
“栎哥，下次让我和大哥一起进去吧”嘉羿耳畔地亲昵让管栎浑身一颤！  
“不可以，你们想弄死我吗！”那双漂亮的眼睛就算瞪着都格外风情万种，嘉羿看着，觉得应该做些准备，也不是不可以。

...

“叮咚”  
“快递”  
“来了来了”  
收件人写着黄嘉新，但是，管栎看着裹着一圈圈黑胶带的快递盒子，一头雾水？  
提着快递进了房间，给嘉羿发了信息：“黄家新，你的快递到了！什么东西啊黑黑的！”  
“这么快到了？哥没打开吧？”秒回？！  
“我又不会随便拆你的包裹！你练舞完了吗，还不快回来？不会的话我给你扒啊！”  
“啊...我马上回来！哥可以拆，不过别让别人看到！最好在浴室里拆！”  
“？？？”  
“给你买的！卖家推荐特别好用！”  
“？？？？？？”  
“不说了，栎哥我爱你！回见！”  
“！！怎么这么突然？我...我也🤟”  
觉得脸上有点发烫，带着满脑子疑问和好奇心，管栎悄悄躲进了浴室，准备一睹为快！  
当然，并没有什么惊喜，惊吓还差不多！厚厚的包装下装着一组跳蛋，一共五个，每个都有鸡蛋那么大！还有外置遥控器？？？管栎身体都忍不住颤栗起来！  
嘉羿你这个混蛋！  
不行！得在嘉羿回来前毁尸灭迹！管栎真想一股脑丢马桶里冲掉，但又怕卡着搞到人尽皆知？丢垃圾也不行，那么大一坨，还是会被找到...  
“笃笃笃—”敲门声打断了思绪，一慌张东西掉在地上，蛋蛋滚了出来...  
“谁在里面啊？没事吧？”听见里面的动静，李汶翰站在门外喊道。  
“是我！我在洗澡！”说着故意打开水龙头。  
管栎不是回来就洗过澡了？李汶翰不解地站在门外犹豫要不要等人出来，本来便想趁嘉羿不在和里面的人亲热一下，虽然三个人一起会更尽兴一些，但也要考虑身体，毕竟成团后强度也没有降低太多。  
正想着，门咔嚓从里面打开，门内的人看到李汶翰还站在门口一下将手里提着的东西藏到身后！  
“汶翰，你要用浴室吗？我...我好了...”语气中多少夹杂着心虚的成分。  
李汶翰直接将人挡着推进浴室压在一旁的水池上，反手关上门，浴室里压根没有水气：“不是说要洗澡吗？想和你一起洗。”  
“我洗过了！”管栎一手推开面前这具火热的身体，转身就要去开门。  
李汶翰哪能让他得逞，手一拨，门锁落下，把人侧着搂紧怀里，眼疾手快地扯过那袋东西：“藏的是什么？让我看看～”  
“哎！不行！”管栎挣扎开紧搂着的手臂，伸手想夺袋子，略有些恼羞成怒，“别闹了...”  
看到袋子里的东西，李汶翰先是一愣，随后感觉一股欲火直充脑门，一双狼似的眼对上了管栎慌张的神情！那一刻的欲火即便是缠绵过多次的管栎，都有些发怵！  
管栎干脆撒了手：“嘉羿买的，先说明我不可以！你可以，你陪他玩吧！”  
闻言李汶翰反而笑了，刚差点因为脑补的画面而崛起的欲望反倒淡了下去：“其实之前有跟夹心提过...咳...是不是该利用外物缓冲一下，然后我们两可以一起...”在那瞪得越来越大的怒目下，李汶翰的声音也越来越轻...  
管栎告诉自己要深呼吸，嘉羿无理取闹买这种东西就算了！难道连汶翰都...  
“管栎...”温柔到几近宠溺的语气，“真的可以试试...我们都...很想好好爱你一次...”  
嘴唇轻触了一下那柔软，就像那主人的心一样，都会包容他们，比自己想象的更爱他们。  
管栎果然动摇了，他是渴望被爱的，不论身心，都想跟这两个男人在一起。李汶翰看得出了他眼里的退让，将人拥住，令那轻触的交合加深，舌头顶开唇齿与之交缠起来。  
哎，算了...  
管栎放弃一般脑袋又开始迷糊起来，手臂环住面前的身体，迎合着让对方侵占自己的口腔，也用自己的舌闯进对方。  
...  
浴室的气温慢慢升高，管栎已经被褪去了下装，扶着水池边缘，抬高了后臀。  
沾着润滑液和肠液的手指在洞穴中进进出出，不时地碰到已经深埋在体内的一枚跳蛋，总会惹来身下人微微的颤抖。  
抽出手指，将洗干净的第二枚缓缓推入体内，感觉一下就被填满：“够了...”管栎喃喃出声，感觉第一枚已经被推到了深处。  
“别急...”趁着还没关闭的穴口，第三枚被塞了进来。  
“啊！”太涨了，管栎不禁喊了出来，“不行，太涨了...”  
李汶翰将挂在管栎小腿上的裤子提了起来，给他穿好，扶着他站直了身体：“怎么样？难受吗？”  
“涨...”刚迈出一步，随着身体的动作体内的三个东西产生的摩擦和碰撞让管栎浑身一颤，“不行！取出来...”  
李汶翰拦住了，连袋子和剩下的两枚塞进口袋，转了门锁打开门：“适应一下吧栎栎～”贴着管栎的耳边说道。  
刚想一口回绝，就看到希希一脸疑惑地看着他两：“你们两个霸占浴室那么久干嘛呢？”  
李汶翰看了眼管栎，心虚地咳了两声：“试试管栎新买的按摩仪...”  
“诶？好用吗？”  
“还不知道，哪有那么快见效”  
“好吧，好用记得给我也用用！”  
“必须的！”转脸笑着看着管栎，“对吧，栎栎？”  
对你个大头鬼！管栎现在举步艰难，又要忍受后面不时传来的异感，又要做好表情管理...当然，莫名的快感也开始萌生，那种仿佛要被所有人看穿却又必须做好掩饰的新鲜感不断地刺激着...前面的东西也莫名硬起来，幸好穿着宽松的居家服。  
李汶翰搂着管栎肩膀带着人走到客厅的沙发坐下，短短几步路，折磨得管栎差点腿软，后背都出了薄薄一层汗，但是那肿胀感开始适应之后生出了几分舒爽，太危险了，坐下之后，拿过抱枕挡住前面。  
李汶翰瞟了一眼，自己也默默拿了一个抱在胸前，从刚才开始，旁边人的一举一动都在他的眼里，那种克制又难忍的表情，眼里的那一丝丝动情无一不在他的眼中生出欲火，好想马上，马上将他摁在沙发上操干，干到他哭干到他大喊求饶...  
忽然想到什么，手伸进口袋，摸上那个小巧的遥控器，也不知道按哪个键，随便挑了一个按下。  
！！！  
身旁的身子猛得一颤，全身都崩得紧紧的，那双忽然爬上雾气的眸子怒视而来，就着刚才的按键再次连按两下。  
不要！嘴唇颤到不行，管栎无声地吐出两个字，眸子的水雾越来越浓，捏着抱枕的手关节泛了白，可见力道之大，刺激又有多大！  
体内的三枚跳蛋高速震动着，最深处那枚一直都贴着他最敏感的那一点上，这么震会高潮的...不，沙发上虽然只有他们两个，但空旷的空间，随时都会有有人加入，背后传来的脚步声都能令他吓出一声汗。  
可是因为紧绷的身体反而让它们进的更深，贴着的肠壁好像都要搅在一起，脚抬起来缩到了沙发上，背脊随着快感渐渐绷直，看着李汶翰的大眼忽然就模糊了视线，要高潮了...管栎知道，不要，摇着头求他停下...  
望着这幅姿态的管栎，李汶翰又难忍又心疼，掏出遥控器，按下停止键，然后这濒临奔溃的高潮陡然停下，泪水好似承载不住从眼角滑落，好想立刻将它吻去，李汶翰克制着想要将他在这抱住吻住的冲动，半搂着，扶着人快速避开其他人，转进了房间。  
搂着的身体不住颤抖，是折磨得太过了吗？  
...  
管栎抖着腿扒上床，正准备脱裤子拿出那东西，一阵手机铃声打断了他。  
身体还没从敏感中回过神，震动差点让他软在床上，掏出手机，是嘉羿！  
“喂—！”刚想凶他，李汶翰的手摸着背脊爬山来，口中的语气瞬间就变了调，“嗯～”  
因为方才红过眼，声音又湿又糯，重重的鼻音立马勾住了电话那头的人：“你怎么了？在哪里？我马上就到家了！还有一分钟！”  
“你—啊！唔唔唔...”顺着脊椎爬进去的手指直接插了进去，满是跳蛋的内壁遽然紧锁，上身一下脱力趴在了床上，手机也滚到了一旁...  
“感觉进得很深，又留出了不少位子。”李汶翰手指在管栎体内捣鼓着，觉得再塞一个问题不大，便从口袋又掏出一枚，抵着已经很湿滑的穴口推了进去，果然，很好的吃了进去，拿出遥控器，一连按了四下！  
四枚跳蛋欢快的开始震动起来，身下的人腰一下子拱起，手指脚趾都卷上了床单。  
“不要！不...啊...”前端的肠液仿佛失禁一般淌出来，滴在床上...  
又涨又麻，在体内的几个敏感处摩擦着，之前停下的高潮感又来了。  
话筒里传来的喘息呻吟，让嘉羿瞬间勃起，听到大哥的声音，嘉羿加快了脚步，冲进屋子，直接往大哥房间走去。  
幸好其他成员各做各的，不然见着这幅如饥似渴的神情一定会被吓到！  
李汶翰听到嘉羿的敲门声，开门让他进来，嘉羿一眼就看到跪趴在床上的管栎，撅着臀，脸贴着床单已经颤抖不以，看着仿佛濒临高潮的样子！  
“几个？”嘉羿哑声道。  
“四个。”李汶翰笑着说道。  
嘉羿边脱外套边爬上床，掰过管栎的脑袋给了一个潮湿的法式长吻。  
“哥太棒了！”  
“嘉羿...帮我拿...啊...拿出来...”  
李汶翰落上锁走了过来，掏出最后一枚贴着穴口，按下了开关。  
洞穴口其实也是敏感处，这下五枚跳蛋贴着整个蜜穴叫嚣着，翻腾着...  
“嗯！！！！”管栎近乎贴上的刹那就达到了高潮，精液不是射出的，而是淌出来的，因为高潮感将近一分多钟，内壁搅弄着，却又被迫撑开，湿漉漉的大眼失了神，泪水和口水都有些止不住地溢出来...  
身体一抽一抽的，两条细白的腿打着颤，体内的东西压根没有停下的意思，管栎皱起了漂亮的眉，刚落下的酥麻感突然变了样的袭上整个后背。  
“啊啊啊啊啊...停...不是...不...啊！！！！”  
后穴又一次紧缩，搅得最深处的那枚又深了一些，身体狂抖起来，前端压根就没有射精，仅靠着后面又到达了高潮，是真正的潮吹...透明肠液好像自动分泌一样润湿了整个后穴，管栎捏着床单的手狠狠的缩进，全身蜷在一起，猛得颤了三下，眼神迷离得厉害...仿佛下一秒就要晕过去...  
李汶翰关掉了震动，移开了第五枚跳蛋，穴口大开，碰到后臀便是引来一阵狂颤，敏感到不行的每一寸肌肤，失去了控制一般。  
一下迷失自我的极致高潮，抽干了管栎的全部力气，只能张着嘴喘息，嘉羿手指探了进去，看到方才的模样，已经再也忍不住，坚硬到爆炸，他看了眼李汶翰，同样的眼神，无声的欲望交织在一起。  
李汶翰扶过管栎的身子，让他靠在自己怀里缓过劲：“栎栎，把里面的东西排出来。”  
全身都还像蚂蚁啃食过一样的酥麻，幸亏刚刚的高潮涌出了好多的肠液，顺着嘉羿的手指，一枚枚跳蛋滑出洞穴。  
被极致撑大的后穴合不拢地张着嘴，管栎渐渐回过神来，刚才的高潮爽到不行，每一寸细胞都在大浪里针扎，再卷上天空狠狠落下，性爱真的可以让人上瘾，若是换成深爱的这两人呢？管栎有些后怕地想，自己会沉溺吧，直到无法自拔...  
看着泪眼婆娑的绝美容颜，还有那回味着又爱又怕的神情，李汶翰看了嘉羿一眼，两人皆用各自的温柔，异口同声地问道：“可以吗？”  
看着专注于自己，执着的两道视线，管栎的心忽然尘埃落定，他们也爱着自己，沉溺又如何？这一刻是真的准备好了！  
眼睛闭上又睁开，轻轻地吐出三个字。  
“我可以。”  
我可以接纳你们两个，我可以和你们一起走到更远更长，也可以一起，站在世界最大的舞台，也可以一起，随情爱颠簸直到无与伦比的仙境！  
我可以...  
“我们一起...”  
“进...进来吧...啊....

【想看双龙吗？嘻嘻，end】


End file.
